The murdered´s mind
by Arian Ishihara
Summary: ...oyes sus pasos, esta detrás de ti, tu respiración te agita, sabes que quiere matarte, estas seguro, pero.... en verdad esta por ti?,acaso conoces la mente de un asesino?..... Yaoi no apto para homofóbicos
1. Chapter 1

**Ari/ Bueno aquí esta mi primer fic, y espero que les guste nn**

**Yuriv/ No creo que nadie lo lea u.u**

**Ari/ No digas eso Yuriv, no seas malo T.T**

**Yuriv/ Beyblade no es de Arian, un día se levanto con ganas de amolar la serie y ahora escribe sus fics jalados u.u**

**Ray/ Yuriv, cállate ya ò-ó**

**Ari/ Aclaro que es un Yaoi, YAOI! Así que no acepto reclamaciones de ningún tipo u.u**

**The murdered´s mind**

**Cap 1: "Cazador nocturno"**

"…_..vida….muerte…. cuál es la diferencia, realmente no la se, o quizás si, quizás lo supe alguna vez y ahora lo he olvidado por completo, simplemente un día se fue sin dejar rastros ni resentimientos, nada, solo soledad, ese es mi castigo por no saber la diferencia, hoy eres mi amigo, mañana mi presa; es esa la razón de mi soledad. Ahora me doy cuenta que a pesar de todo lo que he hecho no siento remordimiento alguno, acaso eso me convierte en un monstruo? Acaso he dejado de ser un humano, he probado tantas veces la sangre que ahora me he acostumbrado a su sabor, un sabor casi indescriptible, vacío diría yo; a eso se supone que deba saber la muerte, no lo se, ahora ya no estoy seguro de nada, ni siquiera estoy seguro de quien soy yo; no soy lo que aparento, y al ser yo mismo deseo ser alguien más, tal vez mi verdadero yo se encuentra en el punto medio, en lo que deseo ser y no en lo que fui o lo que soy; pero que es en verdad lo que deseo, acaso es ser alguien común, alguien normal, no, lo que yo deseo es estar vivo, eso es lo que yo más deseo, no solo aparentarlo, me he rodeado tanto tiempo de muertos que ahora yo mismo me he convertido en uno, uno que todavía respira y camina, y sin embargo, no siente… eso es en lo que me he convertido, en un ser sin alma con un corazón tan frío como el hielo e impenetrable como el metal, pero, pero no siempre fue así, alguna vez llegue a conocer el significado de la palabra vida…."_

Una fuerte lluvia azotaba desde hacía tiempo las calles de la gran ciudad, la noche había caído tres horas atrás y la luz solar ahora era remplazada por los faros que alumbraban las calles y los extravagantes carteles publicitarios; el viento también era muy fuerte, por lo que las calles se encontraban casi desiertas; desde lo alto unos ojos fríos miraban al par de amantes que corrían por los callejones y que cobijados por la oscuridad intercambiaban largas y apasionadas caricias, entregándose mutuamente sin importarle la lluvia alrededor; aún en las alturas el joven desvió la mirada al tiempo que un fuerte relámpago se hacía presente iluminando el rostro de aquel misterioso ser, de apariencia joven y seria, con un semblante frío y calculador, poseía una mirada penetrante que desvió al escuchar las campanadas del reloj de la catedral, dio la vuelta y desapareció entre el ruido de un nuevo relámpago.

Por que he sido pecador y ahora busco tu perdón, renueva mi ser y salva mi alma….

La catedral de la ciudad era un tanto solitaria, eran pocos los fieles que aún iban a visitarla; un charco de agua se formó en las frías losetas de mármol al tiempo que el eco de unos pasos resonaba por las enormes paredes blancas, el agua seguía su camino inculpando a un par de botas grises que se dirigían por el pasillo central con dirección al magnífico mural que se encontraba detrás del altar, se detuvieron ante la escalinata que daba hacía la esplendorosa pintura, el joven que vestía totalmente de negro miraba hacia el suelo, mantuvo la vista en ese punto, al tiempo que comenzó a hablar con una sombra ennegreciéndole el rostro.

….hola de nuevo…-murmuró con un temple sombrío en su voz- aquí estoy otra vez a tus pies, como cada vez, y aún trato de comprender que es lo que realmente hago aquí, no sé si realmente busco el perdón o sólo tu simpatía- se detuvo un momento ante una voz que lo llamaba detrás suyo

Hijo mío, acaso tu alma solitaria ha venido en busca de consuelo?- pregunto un sacerdote de edad avanzada al joven enfrente suyo que se encontraba empapado de pies a cabeza.

Gracias Padre,- contestó encaminándose a la puerta- pero sólo he venido aquí refugiándome de la lluvia y a deshacerme de algunos demonios que me atormentaban

Bendito seas….- dijo simplemente como despedida cuando el chico se hubo marchado

Una vez afuera comenzó a caminar por las calles encharcadas, la lluvia aún caía aunque en menor intensidad y el chico seguía su camino indefinido sin darle importancia a un poco de agua sobre sus hombros; ya tenía tiempo así cuando llegó a una plaza desierta, la lluvia ya había terminado y el misterioso joven había tomado asiento en una de las bancas de piedra que allí se encontraban; parecía meditar, profundos pensamientos atravesaban su mente, pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de un teléfono sonando, el chico tomó el aparato del bolsillo de su gabardina, la pantalla brillaba al igual que el teclado, leyó el remitente y presionó la tecla de colgar, al parecer no quería hablar con nadie; guardo nuevamente el teléfono en su bolsillo y en seguida extrajo de él una cajetilla de cigarros junto con un pequeño paquete de papel, tomó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, guardo nuevamente la cajetilla e inspeccionó el pequeño paquete mirándolo por todos sus ángulos, dio una nueva bocanada y sujeto su frente: ahí estaba otra vez, sentado, solo y con ese maldito paquete en su bolsillo, lo sujeto fuertemente, dispuesto a lanzarlo, pero no pudo, simplemente, no podía deshacerse del pequeño objeto, lo hacía sentirse seguro, era una sensación de que podía tener todo bajo control, que era capaz de terminar cuando quisiera y eso lo hacía sentirse bien consigo mismo, quizás demasiado bien….

El sonido del auricular al ser colgado se escucho seguido por un largo suspiro, sabía perfectamente que no quería que lo encontraran, claro que lo sabía, lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo, y aún así, confiaba en que esta vez hubiera querido hablar con él.

Déjame adivinar, te colgó- dijo divertido un chico a sus espaldas- aún esperas que responda, que patético eres

Por que presentía que dirías algo como eso- contestó sin voltear ante los insultos del otro

No lo se, quizás hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos- comento sin darle importancia

Demasiado, diría yo- suspiro en voz baja cuando su acompañante se hubo marchado

Por que demonios tengo que trabajar con este imbécil,- sus pasos eran perfectamente audibles por el pasillo que atravesaba- sería mejor si lo hiciera yo solo, no necesito la ayuda de ninguno de los dos, pero….- se detuvo cambiando su gesto irritado a uno completamente serio y pensativo- ….bueno, supongo que es mejor así,- siguió su camino deteniéndose ante una puerta, la abrió y paso al interior de una habitación que solo contaba con una mesa en su centro- así que hay un nuevo trabajo,- comento hojeando los papeles que se encontraban en la mesa- bien, yo me encargaré- terminó arrojando nuevamente los papeles dejando al descubierto la fotografía de un chico albino

Me da gusto escuchar eso- llamo una voz desde la oscuridad antes de que el chico se fuera

Eh?- volteó sorprendido ante la voz- tú, no sabía que estarías aquí

Lo se, pero esta vez es diferente- comento el hombre oculto tras las sombras de la habitación

A qué te refieres?

Bueno, esta vez necesito algo más que la sangre de este individuo, Kai- sentenció al tiempo que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, el bicolor sólo frunció el ceño sin decir nada- y estoy seguro que tú lo harás muy bien

El reloj marcó las 9:30, todavía no era muy noche y en un local de la ciudad todavía podía verse bastante actividad….

Bien, su orden llegará en 30 minutos, buenas noches- termino presionando el botón de la contestadota, no había más llamadas

Parece que hoy hay mucho trabajo, verdad?-pregunto a su lado una chica pelirrosa

Si Mao,- le respondió el chico con un suspiro- aunque me sorprende siendo tan noche

Ray, es viernes, que esperabas?

Esperaba poder irme temprano a casa, -comento algo fastidiado al escuchar nuevamente el timbre del teléfono- "Pizzería Garden", puedo tomar su orden?

"Uhm, veamos, que te parece un pelinegro de ojos dorados"-habló la voz de un chico al otro lado de la línea

Lo siento esa promoción sólo es válida los martes, pero hoy tenemos 2x1, qué le parece?

"Bien, deja los sarcasmos, ya entendí"

Menos mal, por lo menos ya estas progresando-sonrío divertido al tiempo que la pelirrosa lo miraba con complicidad

"Oye, que paso con eso del cliente siempre tiene la razón?"

Sólo es válido los Jueves,-el pelinegro volteó a ver a su compañera que le señalaba el reloj- ehm, escucha Erick, si es una llamada de cortesía podemos terminarla otro día y si en verdad vas a ordenar te escucho, que te parece?

"Ok, mándame la de siempre,- hablaba el chico mientras el otro anotaba- y necesito que seas tú quien la entregue"

Eso si que no se va a poder Erick, -entregándole a Mao el papel para que ella lo llevara atrás, en la cocina- por ahora tengo mucho trabajo en el teléfono

"De acuerdo neko, manda a alguien en quien confíes, ok?"

Esta bien Erick, lo haré, tu orden llegará en 30 min….

"Ehm, Ray?"- interrumpió la voz del chico

Si Erick?

"Que lástima que no puedas venir"

Será en otra ocasión, te veo luego

"Si, claro…"- colgó el auricular, pero había algo en su voz que había dejado inquieto al felino

Bien Ray, la pizza estará en 2 minutos, quieres que mande a Lee a entregarla?- preguntó la chica colocándose nuevamente el micrófono

No, -ahora el pelinegro se quito el aparato- podrías encargarte un momento Mao, en seguida regreso

Bien, pero no te tardes-finalizó la chica al tiempo que una nueva llamada entraba

Fuera del local el estacionamiento se encontraba vacío, a esas horas la mayoría de las órdenes se entregaban a domicilio, el pelinegro atravesó el estacionamiento hasta llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las motocicletas, sentado en una de ellas se encontraba un chico con el típico traje de repartidor, incluyendo la gorra, Ray sonrío al verlo y fue directo a él.

Hola Takao, te diviertes?- pregunto llamando la atención del peliazul

Sólo echaba un vistazo Ray,- sonrío este- que te trae por aquí?

Te tengo tu primera entrega

En serio?- preguntó el chico emocionado

Si, aquí esta la dirección, -contesto el pelinegro anotándola en un papel- estás seguro que podrás hacerlo?

Claro Ray, solo es llevar una pizza, no veo el problema

Muy bien, procura tener cuidado, de acuerdo, quien sabe que clase de locos se encuentren conduciendo a estas horas

Ja, te preocupas demasiado, soy genial conduciendo motos, además tendré cuidado- agregó ante la mirada de reproche de Ray

Bien, pero más vale que llegues antes de media hora, sino descontaré la pizza de tu sueldo

Oye, todavía ni siquiera empiezo y ya me amenazas con quitarme mi dinero, eso no es justo

Si, pues si no te vas ahora mismo te parecerá más injusto tener que hacer la limpieza

Esta bien, ya me voy- termino el chico corriendo por la pizza

El pelinegro solo río ante la escena, después se encamino hacia el interior del lugar siendo casi atropellado por un peliazul que subió a la motocicleta y se perdió de vista al final de la calle.

"apuesto a que lo hará muy bien"- pensó el chico una vez que perdió de vista a su amigo

RAY!- volteó algo sorprendido al escuchar a la pelirrosa gritar su nombre, al parecer había más pedidos esperando.

Veamos, según la dirección que me dio Ray, es en este edificio- el peliazul volteó hacia el departamento, luego miró su reloj, al parecer había llegado a tiempo- bien, ahora solo falta entregar la pizza, -bajo de la motocicleta y tomó la pizza, fue hasta la puerta y tocó el timbre.

"sube, esta abierto"- se escucho por el interfon de la puerta

Esto es algo extraño,- susurro pero al cabo de un momento siguió las órdenes- eh?- un crujido llamó su atención detrás suyo, no le dio importancia y entró

El edificio contaba con unas escaleras que el peliazul logró subir rápidamente, por alguna razón el lugar le parecía algo tétrico, acogedor, tenía que admitir, pero algo solitario, llegó a un corredor que tenía el acceso a otras escaleras y en el otro extremo una puerta, el peliazul miró ambas direcciones interrogante, adonde tenía que ir ahora, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella apareció un joven peliblanco, que miró a Takao sonriéndole, el peliazul fue hacia él.

Supongo que la pizza es tuya- dijo el chico cuando estuvo frente al albino

Supones bien,- contesto este que a simple vista parecía contar con unos veintidós años y era bastante alto, al menos desde la perspectiva de Takao- así que tú eres el repartidor que envió Ray, eh?- le sonrió nuevamente invitándolo a pasar

Uhm, si, pero no creo que….- alegó este ante la invitación, pero fue interrumpido por el mayor

Pasa, no muerdo, -dijo dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de Takao- si eres amigo de Ray puedes estar tranquilo, no te haré nada

Conoces a Ray?- preguntó el peliazul mientras el albino desaparecía de su vista

Si, digamos que es mi repartidor personal,- dijo tomando la caja- me llamo Erick, y soy cliente frecuente, aunque ahora que lo pienso, nunca te había visto a ti en la pizzería

Soy nuevo, mi nombre es Takao- contesto el peliazul mirando hacía todos lados, el departamento era muy bonito, típico de un soltero, pero había algo en ese chico que no terminaba de convencerlo, además Ray nunca le había hablado de él- ehm, oye fue un placer conocerte, pero ya tengo que irme, me están esperando

Si, claro,- sonrío el ojivioleta- sólo espera un momento, necesito que me hagas un favor- volvió a irse para regresar un momento después con algo entre sus manos- toma, aquí esta el dinero, y puedes quedarte con el cambio, oye Takao podrías darle esto a Ray?- dijo entregándole a Takao un sobre blanco, el peliazul lo miró un poco y asintió en silencio- es muy importante que se lo des, y –agrego en un tono más serio- dale las gracias en mi nombre, quieres?

Si, claro, pero no entiendo por que

Estoy seguro de que entenderá,- le sonrió otra vez, pero esta vez Takao pudo percibir algo de tristeza en esa sonrisa- ehm, cuídate mucho chico, y cuida mucho a Ray, él es muy bueno- termino cerrando la puerta dejando a un peliazul un tanto confundido

Que extraño es- se dijo a si mismo mientras subía nuevamente a su motocicleta, la encendió y se dirigió a la pizzería siendo observado por un joven peliblanco desde su ventana

….cuídate mucho Ray….- susurro con una sombra en su rostro al tiempo que una lágrima salada resbalaba en silencio por su mejilla

Un chico pelinegro caminaba por los callejones que se encontraban a oscuras, Ray se dirigía a su casa y esperaba que esta vez no lloviera, por lo menos hasta que llegara; las calles se encontraban desiertas, en parte por lo tarde que era y en otra por la fuerte lluvia que había azotado la ciudad, el pelinegro siguió su camino, había salido antes de la pizzería, pero tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y Mao le dijo que ella podría encargarse de todo, así que ahora en lo único que pensaba era en llegar a casa, de todas maneras, el lugar cerraba a las diez en punto. Se detuvo un momento al sentir nuevamente el dolor, respiró hondo y continuó caminando, no tardó mucho en llegar hasta su departamento, era algo pequeño pero ahí solo vivía él, abrió la puerta y entró, todo se encontraba a oscuras, encendió la luz, mientras sentía algo en sus pies.

Hola Iggy,- saludo al pequeño gato que jugueteaba entre sus pies- supongo que quieres cenar, ahora te doy algo

Dejo su mochila en el suelo y se dirigió a lo que parecía ser la cocina que solo era un pequeño espacio detrás de una barra de madera, cogió un vaso y se tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, enseguida saco un cartón de leche de su refrigerador y lo vertió en un pequeño plato que tenía escrito el nombre de "Iggy".

Bien, sírvete- le dijo al gato negro quien bebió de inmediato el contenido del plato.

El pelinegro le sonrió y fue a recostarse en su sillón, miró el teléfono y vio la luz de la contestadota parpadeando, presionó el botón y espero.

"Usted tiene: dos mensajes" -oyó decir a la máquina

Me voy todo el día y sólo tengo dos mensajes, pero que patético soy- rió el chico dejando caer su cara sobre el cojín

"Estas llamando a la casa de Raymond Kon,- escucho su propia voz aún con su cara oculta en el cojín- en este momento no me encuentro, pero puedes dejar tu mensaje después del tono…..- termino seguido por un breve pitido- ehm, hola Ray, soy yo Erick, otra vez, escucha neko, te llamo para decirte que eres muy importante para mi, si, ya se que suena algo raro, pero necesitabas saberlo, además de aclarar lo ocurrido la otra noche en mi… ehm, departamento, quería que supieras que yo no me arrepiento de nada Ray, espero que tú tampoco,- el pelinegro alzó un poco la vista, en sus mejillas podía verse un ligero tono rojizo y una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en su rostro- bueno, ya no se que más decir, creo que estoy algo nervioso, bueno, supongo que es todo, adiós neko…. y te quiero mucho….. "- Ray se sentó abrazando aún el cojín con bastante fuerza, el tono carmín aún recorría su rostro pero por alguna razón tenía un mal presentimiento, Erick no solía ser así, en realidad era bastante reservado, incluso frío y en cuanto a lo de aquella noche, bueno no podía decir que se arrepentía….- "Ray, habla Takao,- la voz del peliazul sacó a Ray de sus pensamientos- escucha, te fuiste temprano y ya no pude decirte que Erick me dio algo para ti, así que mañana iré a dártelo, ehmm, ah si, otra cosita, por que no me dijiste que tenías novio, eh, el chico es bastante simpático, te veo mañana…."

O/o- la cara de Ray se puso extremadamente roja, Erick no era su novio y Takao había entendido todo mal, se tranquilizo un rato después y decidió aclararle todo a Takao al día siguiente- vamos Iggy, es hora de dormir,- llamo a su gato que ya caminaba hacia la habitación- supongo que será mejor decírselo mañana ú/ù

Se encontraba corriendo por las escaleras, podía escuchar detrás suyo los pasos de su cazador, no tenía salida y aún así no se iba rendir así de fácil, lo quería muerto, bien, pero iba a tener que trabajar por verlo caer, la manga de su camisa estaba rota y por su brazo desnudo podía verse correr el vital líquido carmín, pero eso no le importaba, no estaba dispuesto a ceder, siguió corriendo, la puerta metálica se azotó contra la pared para darle paso al chico que peleaba desesperadamente por su vida, corrió hacía el balcón de la azotea, aún con una duda atormentando su cabeza, por que demonios no lo había matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y la repuesta le era obvia, al parecer había estado en lo correcto al presentir que venía en busca de algo más que su vida, para él debía ser algo insignificante la vida del albino, deseaba algo y el chico ya lo sabía y había tomado sus precauciones.

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en la puerta de acceso, sabía perfectamente que le pisaba los talones, y entonces lo escucho caminar, subía las escaleras y lo hacía tan tranquilo, era algo desesperante, y el albino sabía que lo hacía a propósito, buscó desesperadamente algo para defenderse pero no había nada que pudiera ayudarlo y el dolor en su brazo se hacía cada vez más insoportable, siguió buscando esperanzado vigilando el sonido de aquellos pasos que le decían que todo había terminado, se oían decididos, firmes, entonces, se detuvieron…. el silencio se hizo presente, y el chico solo podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, estaba eufórico, y sin embargo no iba a permitirle ver el terror en sus ojos, no iba a darle esa satisfacción, estaba enfrente de él, vislumbro un extraño brillo en la oscuridad, la ciudad fue atravesada por un disparo…. un grito….. y después, nada, solo la noche…… todo había terminado…...

Sintió sobre su rostro algo peludo, trato de alejarlo con su mano mientras se giraba para volver a dormir, pero volvió a sentir la cola peluda de su felino que lo obligo a abrir los ojos, y efectivamente enfrente de él tenía un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con curiosidad, sucedidos por una serie de maullidos

De acuerdo, ya estoy despierto, ahora quítate de encima- el pelinegro se incorporó aún bostezando, al tiempo que el pequeño gato caía a sus pies- qué hora es?- pregunto en un bostezo mirando el reloj- las ocho, no puedo creer que me despiertes tan temprano siendo sábado,- le reclamaba el chico al gato negro quien solo lo miro interrogante- y ahora hablo con mi gato, en verdad necesito vida social -.-U- se dijo a si mismo- supongo que debes tener hambre, ahora te doy de desayunar

Ray fue a ducharse mientras que su gatito Iggy volvía a destender la cama que el pelinegro había terminado de arreglar, cuando al fin terminó miro el desorden de su habitación y enseguida se le dirigió una mirada asesina al pequeño animal quien lo miro inocentemente debajo de las sábanas.

Eres demasiado lindo como para enojarme contigo, -le sonrío- pero ni creas que te has salvado pequeño bribón- arreglo todo de nuevo y le dio al gato una bola de estambre- toma, diviértete un rato en lo que preparo el desayuno

Fue a la cocina y comenzó a cocinar lo que parecían ser hot cakes, tomo una lata de comida para gatos de su alacena y vertió el contenido en el plato de Iggy, quien llego arrastrándose pues se había enredado con el estambre, Ray siguió cocinando su desayunó y cuando al fin había terminado se sentó en la mesa a comer su desayuno: hot cakes y algo de jugo de naranja, había comenzado a comer cuando escucho el pequeño cascabel que Iggy llevaba en el cuello, logró divisar al gato arrastrándose a la sal, por algún motivo estaba más panzón de lo normal.

Eso es lo menos que te mereces, gato glotón- dijo Ray mientras bebía algo de jugo.

En ese momento el televisor se encendió y Ray vio a Iggy jugando con el control remoto, se puso de pie aún con el vaso en su mano y le quito el control al gato

Dame eso,- le dijo quitándole el aparato- ya perdí uno por tu culpa- los regaños del chico fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una canción en el televisor.

"…. te quiero yo…." – el chico cambio en seguida de canal con un gesto de asco en la cara

…yak, programas infantiles, me quitan el apetito

"…. la ola de crímenes crece cada día más…."

Noticias, bueno, es mejor…

"… ayer por la noche se llevó a cabo otro asesinato, por lo que la policía pudo deducir el que lo ocasionó no tuvo el menor miramiento, el hogar de la víctima fue destrozado por completo, y los agentes asignados al caso sospechan que fue un ladrón el que cometió el homicidio, he aquí escenas del lugar de los hechos…."- el pelinegro miraba atentamente la televisión, parecía algo serio, dio un nuevo sorbo a su desayuno al tiempo que en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de un departamento destrozado- "… estos son los restos de lo que fue el departamento de un joven empresario de 23 años,- hablaba la reportera encargada del caso, mientras Ray miraba atónito la pantalla- … esperamos que los asesinos sean atrapados y que descanse en paz el fallecido Erick Fanov…."

El vaso resbalo de los dedos del neko, y caía lentamente al suelo mientras imágenes del cuerpo del chico albino eran trasmitidas por televisión, los rostros de familiares quienes lloraban desconsoladamente, el lugar, todo revuelto y por todos lados, y finalmente el fino cristal encontró su fin con un estruendoso ruido que aseguraba que se había destrozado...

CoNTiNue……….

-----------------

**Ari/ Ahí esta, al fin termine n0n, aunque el final esta medio triste T.T**

**Erick/ me mataste O.O**

**Ray/ que mala eres Ari T.T**

**Ari/ Hay ya no sean chillones, fue por el bien de mi fic u.u, nos vemos en el 2º capi si les gusto n.n**

**Ray/ Dejen Reviews T-T**

**Ari/ Si, y si pueden recomendaciones de fics, por que soy nueva por aquí, bye n0n**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ari/ bueno aquí esta el 2° capi, ejem, si ya se que esta un poco retrasado pero es que me puse mal con el último y realmente me enrede en como continua, pero por obra del espíritu santo me llego una nueva inspiración y aquí me tienen de nuevo, agradezco los reviews, aunque sean poquitos por ellos vale la pena continuar, (ay ahora soné como editorial de revista ¬¬U) bueno sin más ni más aquí esta el ta, ta, ta, tan, segundo capi nOn, que les guste, por cierto beyblade no es mío y bla, bla, bla, … no es mío pero Ray es mi vida XDDD**

**Contestando rr, 6.6, mmm, veamos…**

**Sacristía:**

**Si se escribe así? O.O, espero que si, que bueno que te haya gustado, nn, espero que lo sigas leyendo y por cierto Yura ya salió, que lo disfrutes, otra cosita ya leí tu fic y esta divis divis, es más, esta genial al cuadrado (Yuriv/ ¬¬ no se por que a la gente le gusta traumarme), ay cállate que a ti tmb te gusto òó (Yuriv/ uhmm…. UU) bueno, sigue leyendo y luego te dejare Reviews, en vdd eres buena nn**

**Melee:**

**Oye, cuántos tienes ahí adentro? O.o, y en cuanto a lo del oro día por el fon, sorry, uu, pero es que tú no sabes lo traumático que es tener a una hermana que tmb escribe, imaginate, se la pasa hablando quien sabe cuantas horas en el msm y se adueña de la compu ú.ù Y luego se avienta otras tres horas en el fon, no se vale, TT.TT y en cuanto a lo de beyblade, lo que pasa es que es mi serie favorita, pero espero que sigas leyendo el fic, bye**

**Ivanov/Kinomiya:**

**Vas a ver que te va agustar, bueno, eso espero ¬¬, es que luego se me corta la inspiración pero ojalá sigas con el fic**

**Nephra:**

**Kai/Ray? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, primero muerta a escribir uno de esos ò.ó, bueno, me gusta leerlos y tolero la pareja pero paso sin ver uu, que te siga gustando. Bye, bye nn**

**Zei Kinomiya:**

**Léelo, te va a gustar, vas a ver, aunque esta algo traumático, bueno al menos Yuriv ya se traumo, sigue leyendo nn**

**Jizel:**

**A veces me avergüenzo de que seas mi hermana --UU, pero como bien ya lo dijiste lo mensa no se quita ni con pepto bismol, y por cierto, yo puedo matar a Erick cuando quiera por que es mío, M-I-O uú (Erick/ ¬¬U)**

**Creo que esos son todos por ahora, nn**

**Yuriv/ por que estas feliz si son muy poquitos, ¬¬, el de Eternal DArkness tiene más**

**Gracias por el apoyo Yura ;; , malo **

**Yuriv/ ¬¬ chantajista **

**Lo se nn **

**The murdered´s mind**

**Cap 2: "Recuerdos que aún duelen"**

"…_.El día, 13 de julio, la hora, no lo recuerdo, el motivo, huir, eso es lo único en que pensaba, ese era mi deseo egoísta, pero, no puedo marcharme, no puedo correr y fingir que todo sigue igual por que no es verdad, todo cambia, siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hará, y eso lo aprendí de mala manera, quizás lo sabía y me negaba a aceptarlo y ahora me doy cuenta que todo tiene que terminar, es así de simple y a la vez tan complejo y ahora lo se, ahora que te veo ahí tendido, una sonrisa atraviesa mi rostro, pareces dormido, ojala lo estuvieras, pero la realidad es muy diferente, la realidad es cruel y mezquina por que ahora me dice que has muerto, siempre creí que yo era ajeno a esas cosas, que mi realidad era diferente, supongo que es así como la vida nos da a entender nuestra fragilidad, y ahora me doy cuenta de que aunque tratemos de negar esa realidad siempre esta ahí para recordarnos que es tan real como nosotros mismos y aunque la neguemos una y otra vez siempre estará ahí, pero tú no, esta es una lección que me duele aprender, miró a mi alrededor, tu familia esta aquí llorando, la rabia sube a mi cabeza, todos esos hipócritas que jamás estuvieron contigo, nunca para ti, no merecen estar aquí, y aún así fingen el llanto, el dolor y la tristeza que no pueden llegar a sentir por nadie más que ellos mismos, solo son actores, pero yo no, y tú lo sabes bien, talvez nunca fuimos algo más que amigos, tal vez si, nunca llegaré a saberlo, quizás te conocí demasiado pronto y aprendí a quererte demasiado tarde, ahora ya no importa; no te fijes en las lágrimas que resbalan por mi rostro, no les des importancia, como yo lo hago, por que entonces me estoy atando a tu recuerdo, a este efímero sentimiento que llegué a sentir, y lo lamento, tú no lo merecías, no puedo fingir que en verdad llegue a quererte por que sería mentirme y mentirte a ti, lo sabías, yo te lo dije y aún seguías intentándolo, voy a extrañarte, en verdad lo haré pero no esperes que me quede aquí llorándote por que sabes que no lo haré, mi vida sigue al igual que la tuya se extinguió, no puedo detenerme, nunca lo he hecho por nadie, no esperes que lo haga por ti. Si, se que suena cruel, pero me conocías lo suficiente para saber que esto pasaría algún día aunque tú siguieras vivo, me despido con esta rosa y esta violeta, lo recuerdas, yo si, tu flor favorita, la violeta, siempre lo dijiste, en cuanto a mi rosa velo como un homenaje, una manera de demostrarte afecto, compasión, tristeza; lástima que no sea lo que tú esperabas….." _

El día era tan lluvioso como todos lo anteriores al mes, quizás era esta la manera en que el cielo demostraba su tristeza ante la singular ocasión, un funeral, uno de los más expectantes en la ciudad, hombre blanco de escasos 23 años, gran empresario, que aún tenía tanto que vivir y sin embargo había sido cruelmente asesinado sin una razón aparente.

El traje negro que llevaba puesto se encontraba empapado, por alguna razón el día parecía incluso más triste y apagado que los que Ray podía recordar, o al menos eso era lo que sentía; su mirada estaba aún nublada por las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo y que eran confundidas con el agua que caía, y en su rostro podía verse la angustia que sentía, pero tenía que sobreponerse, debía hacerlo, siempre lo había hecho, no veía por que esta vez sería diferente, seco sus lágrimas y siguió mirando a la persona que descansaba en aquella fría caja de madera.

-….eres mi refugio y mi descanso y tengo fe en que a tus brazos volveré buscando el sueño eterno….

Incluso las palabras del religioso perdían sentido en los oídos del pelinegro, se encontraba furioso, triste, confundido, todo al mismo tiempo, y ya no iba a soportarlo ni un minuto más, limpió un poco el cristal del féretro que se encontraba empapado y ahí recostado pudo ver a Erick, más pálido que de costumbre, deposito ambas flores que llevaba consigo sobre el cristal y suspiro fuertemente como toda despedida, no podía hablar, no encontraba las palabras pero sabía que Erick lo entendería, por alguna razón el neko sentía que el albino lo entendía mejor de lo que él a si mismo, dio la vuelta para marcharse, en verdad no podía seguir ahí rodeado de los familiares del mayor, los detestaba a pesar de que el albino siempre trato de justificarlos, Ray siempre notó que jamás estaban ahí con él, ni siquiera una llamada, una carta y ahora que estaba muerto esperaban recuperar el tiempo perdido, no, solo eran chacales detrás del dinero del albino, Ray apretó sus puños con fuerza, pero sabía que lo mejor sería irse, de todas maneras para ellos el chico no tenía nada que hacer ahí así que dio una última mirada al féretro y siguió su camino entre las lápidas para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

-El tiempo no se detiene aquí Erick,- hablaba el pelinegro caminando a la salida del cementerio- el mundo sigue, siempre lo ha hecho y no esperes que se detenga por ti, por que eso sería egoísta de tu parte, como lo es de la mía continuar dejándote atrás, te has detenido pero yo no, ya te lo dije, nunca lo hice por nadie, y no lo haré por ti….

El clima pareció empeorar, los truenos partían el cielo de medio día dando la apariencia de que en realidad era más tarde, Ray siguió caminando con dirección a la biblioteca del lugar, todavía tenía que terminar un trabajo para la escuela y estaba realmente atrasado, pero de algo estaba completamente seguro, iba a cumplir lo que dijo, iba a seguir y eso era todo.

La biblioteca se encontraba desierta en ese momento, al parecer la lluvia había ahuyentado a los frecuentes lectores, el chico se encontraba empapado así que trato de secarse un poco antes de entrar, cuando lo hubo hecho fue directamente a la sección que estaba buscando, la literatura antigua no le era muy agradable que digamos pero tenía que hacer ese trabajo si quería acreditar la materia, tomo un pesado volumen y comenzó a leer.

-----

-Buen trabajo Kai.

Escucho una recriminación desde la puerta de su habitación, el bicolor se encontraba sentado detrás de una mesa que sostenía sobre si una computadora portátil, sus pies se encontraban cómodamente sobre la mesa y sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-No fastidies Bryan, porque mejor no te largas a suplicarle sobras a Yuriv

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia,- contesto molesto el pelilavanda- además estarás de acuerdo en que tu chistecito alertó a toda la ciudad

Termino arrojando frente a el periódico de ese día con el titular en primera página: "Joven empresario asesinado en su propia casa, se sospecha de ladrones…."

El bicolor leyó las letras grandes y se volteo sin darle importancia, Bryan apretó fuertemente sus dientes y lo volteo nuevamente hacia a él.

-Si querías llamar la atención supongo que lo lograste, pero que una cosa te quede bien clara Kai,- hablaba amenazante sobre el rostro del ruso-niponés, mientras lo sostenía por el cuello de la camisa - no estamos jugando, y por tu bien será mejor que no hayas dejado alguna huella que los conduzca hasta nosotros

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer te viene valiendo un cuerno Bryan, y por tu propio bien más te vale soltarme, yo no soy tan compasivo como lo es Yuriv- terminó en un tono fuerte y frío que obligo al otro a obedecer

-Aún así no tienes justificación Hiwatari, tú trabajo es matarlos, no sabía que ahora tmb eras ladrón

-Ja, ladrón, no he caído tan bajo Bryan, me subestimas demasiado, ese un error que aprenderás de la peor manera posible, además me confundes contigo, yo si tengo orgullo- finalizó girando nuevamente.

Bryan salió sumamente molesto de la habitación, el bicolor simplemente le hacía perder los estribos, pero se arrepentiría, por cuenta suya corría que lo hiciera.

Cuando se hubo quedado solo, Kai encendió la computadora no sin antes susurrarle uno que otro insulto al pelilavanda, la pantalla se ilumino y Kai inmediatamente se fue directo al sitio que buscaba.

-Por qué demonios no has regresado aún? Ya no soporto a ese idiota- tecleo el bicolor

-"Cómo sabías que estaría aquí"- apareció el mensaje en la computadora

-Por que esa es tu maldita costumbre, no me hagas ese tipo de preguntas estúpidas, quieres?

-"Deberías aprender a controlar ese maldito carácter"

-No me hables de carácter, tienes que regresar ahora mismo y calmar a ese ruso- tecleo el bicolor más fuerte de lo que debía

- "No lo haré, aún no termino, que paso con la misión que tenías"

-Bromeas, fue demasiado sencilla, aunque ahora que lo dices todavía no esta completa

-"Que quieres decir? "

-Digamos que falta una pieza que encajar, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que de con lo que estoy buscando

-"Bien, haz lo que quieras, pero salte de ahí, sabes que Bryan tiene peor carácter que tú"

-Bien, te veré después, será mejor terminar con esto de una buena vez

Cuando el bicolor termino de teclear el último mensaje, cerro la pantalla y se puso de pie decidido a irse de ahí, en verdad no soportaba a Bryan y Yuriv tenía razón, si alguien tenía mal carácter ese era el ruso pelilavanda y no estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

Yuriv cerró el correo electrónico, al parecer Kai había terminado la conversación, no le dio mayor importancia y siguió con su búsqueda en la red, buscaba titulares de noticias atrasadas, entendió que no lo encontraría ahí y se dirigió a la sección de periódicos atrasados de la biblioteca.

-----

El departamento de Ray se encontraba deshabitado, al parecer Ray había salido a caminar y eso dejaba a Takao en una situación un tanto incómoda, había escuchado lo de Erick por televisión y estaba un tanto preocupado por su amigo, se paseo un momento enfrente de la puerta sosteniendo el sobre blanco que el albino le había entregado la noche anterior, el hecho de haber sido la última persona en hablar con el albino ponía al chico sumamente nervioso pero aún no lo habían llamado para interrogatorios o cosa parecida, el día se estaba poniendo realmente feo así que decidió desistir en esperar a Ray, tomo el sobre y lo deslizo por la ranura de la puerta, debía regresar a su casa y después llamaría al pelinegro.

-----

Su reloj de mano sonó un momento marcando la entrada de una nueva hora, lo miro algo adormilado, eran las 6:00, se sorprendió ante la hora, pero tenía que seguir, la biblioteca cerraba a las ocho y no habría los domingos, por suerte ya casi terminaba siguió su arduo trabajo buscando en diversos volúmenes y escribiendo su reporte y anotaciones, siguió así durante media hora al parecer, pero ya se encontraba muy cansado, decidió sacar prestados los libros y devolverlos después. Tomó el volumen que necesitaba y se dirigió hacia el escritorio de la bibliotecaria.

-Disculpe, necesito este li….- el pelinegro se dio cuenta que hablaba solo miro alrededor sorprendido y no halló a nadie- demonios y ahora que hago, ya es muy tarde y debo marcharme, ni siquiera he comido desde el desayuno, supongo que no hay más remedio- Ray volvió a mirar su reloj- todavía me queda una hora y media, supongo que podré terminar- dio un suspiro algo molesto y regreso a la mesa para continuar

-…mmmmm, 1984, 85, 86, 87….- pasaba las amarillentas páginas de los periódicos mientras leía los encabezado -no esta!- dijo un tanto irritado- me pregunto si en verdad no fue de relevancia,- se quedo pensativo un momento, después frunció el entrecejo molesto- lo mejor será seguir después, ya es muy tarde, y esa estúpida bibliotecaria esta por regresar.

Dejo los ejemplares en su lugar y se encamino a la salida del edificio. Cruzó el amplio pasillo en silencio, aún pensativo y un tanto molesto, había perdido el tiempo y no había averiguado nada, aunque el hecho de no haber encontrado ni una sola pista de lo que buscaba lo tenía un tanto consternado, siguió su camino hacia la puerta principal cuando un extraño gruñido llamó su atención, se detuvo y miró en la dirección del sonido.

-Ejem, -/- creo que tengo hambre,- murmuro Ray sonrojado por el sonido que su estómago había provocado- y aún no he terminado, ahh, maldita bibliotecaria u.ú

El pelirrojo miró extrañado al chico que se encontraba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, cabello negro, bastante largo a su parecer y un par de orbes doradas, lo miro detenidamente, el chico tenía aires felinos, en verdad le parecía un chico muy raro, se preguntó que haría a esas horas en la biblioteca, se volteó en dirección al escritorio de la bibliotecaria y lo halló vacío.

-Era obvio, debe estar otra vez en el teléfono,- susurro el ojiazul en tono burlón- lástima chico, tendrás que quedarte un poco más- río mirando al pelinegro y después se retiró

Ray siguió con su trabajo, al parecer no había notado la presencia del extraño individuo y sin embargo tenía la sensación de ser observado, termino sus últimas anotaciones y respiro aliviado, había terminado a tiempo y ahora podría comer.

Termino de colocar nuevamente los volúmenes que había utilizado y se dispuso a marcharse, notó que la chica encargada aún no había regresado, hizo un puchero algo infantil y siguió caminando. Una vez afuera miró el cielo, todavía se encontraba algo iluminado, se apresuro a marcharse, las nubes grises no le daban buena espina, bajo rápidamente las escalinatas de la biblioteca y camino a paso apresurado por la acera, siguió así hasta llegar a la esquina de la calle y dio vuelta en ella, ya solo le faltaban una cuantas cuadras, se paro en seco y miro a sus espaldas.

-Creí que…- no termino lo que estaba diciendo sólo alzo los hombros y continúo sin darle importancia a la sensación que tenía de que alguien lo seguía.

-----

Entro sin hacer ruido al abrir la puerta, asegurándose de que no había nadie en la estancia, una vez adentro tomo el camino más rápido a su habitación, pero se encontró con un pequeño obstáculo que lo obligó a detenerse…

-A dónde crees que vas?- pregunto en tono recriminante

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que haga o deje de hacer,- dijo haciendo un gesto- o si Bryan?

-Supongo que no,-dio este desde la puerta de lo que parecía ser el comedor- solo estaba preocupado por ti, no te había visto desde hace tres días, acaso te escondes?- dijo mientras el pelirrojo seguía dándole la espalda

-Por qué habría de hacerlo?- pregunto tratando de cambiar de tema

-No lo se, dímelo tú- inquirió el pelilavanda

-Escucha, no tengo tiempo para esto, es tarde y…

Sin que Yuriv se diera cuenta el pelilavanda había caminado hacia el y ahora le impedía el paso, lo miro un momento, Bryan era lo suficientemente alto como para mirar a Yuriv a los ojos pero había algo en la mirada lavanda que poseía que hacía que el pelirrojo no pudiera sostenerla; miró a otro lado y trato de esquivar al chico.

-Siempre me he preguntado Yuriv, porque no eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada?- dijo burlonamente mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Quizás no quiero hacerlo, te has puesto a pensar en eso?

Termino Yuriv con un tono cortante que daba a entender que la conversación había terminado; pasó al lado de Bryan empujando un poco su hombro y se encerró tras la puerta de madera que daba a su habitación, no sin antes azotarla con bastante fuerza….

-Auch!- murmuro divertido el pelilavanda- creo que presione un botón- río quedo y desapareció tras la puerta del comedor.

Una vez que escuchó la puerta del comedor cerrarse, dio un suspiro y fue a recostarse en su cama, el pelilavanda siempre conseguía ponerlo nervioso, por esa razón prefería salir todo el día y volver avanzada la noche; aún no comprendía que era lo que en realidad quería Bryan, sabía que le gustaba al pelilavanda pero había algo en su mirada que le recordaba tanto a esa persona, la manera en que lo miraba, lo hacía recordar, traía imágenes que hubiera preferido olvidar y que seguían ahí atormentándolo; se puso de pie y fu directamente al baño, necesitaba relajarse y olvidar.

Giro el grifo de agua caliente, al tiempo que comenzaba a desvestirse (N/A O/O), una vez hubo terminado entró en la regadera y dejo que el agua cayera sobre su cuerpo, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación, era refrescante y relajante a la vez, alzo el rostro dejando que las gotas de agua cayeran directamente en su rostro; el agua corrió por sus facciones dejando un ligero camino, bajando por su cuello, recorriendo su pecho con suavidad, acariciando el resto de su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pies, encontrando su fin en el drenaje. Bajo nuevamente la cabeza ocasionando que algunos mechones rojos cayeran súbitamente sobre su cara, con ambas manos los retiro para después permanecer inmóvil, dejando que su cuerpo se relajara; abrió lentamente sus ojos, dejando al descubierto el hermoso color azul que poseían, un azul ártico, frío y penetrante; su mente divagaba, recordaba…. Imágenes, voces, sucesos, para después darles paso al rostro del pelilavanda, su mirada….Yuriv apretó fuertemente el puño y golpeó la pared empapada de sudor con rabia, ya estaba cansado de todo eso.

Terminó de ducharse y comenzó a secarse, minutos después se encontraba frente al espejo con una toalla sobre sus hombros y un par de pans, dejando al descubierto su bien formado torso y el par de brazos fuertes que poseía, coloco ambas manos sobre el lavabo y miraba fijamente el reflejo en frente suyo, casi como si tratara de reconocer aquel rostro, estuvo un momento así, mirándose con obstinación para después salir del baño, se sentó sobre su cama recargado en la pared y comenzó a fumar simplemente, sin pensar en nada más, sólo en él; con el silencio a su alrededor, escondido en la oscuridad, refugiado en su soledad….

-----

El sonido de las llaves tintineando se escucho seguido por el rechinar de la puerta al ser abierta, Ray entro a su departamento con una bolsa de cartón y un cuaderno sujetados por la mano contraria a la que usaba para abrir.

Cerró la puerta y encendió la luz, miró a su alrededor y se sintió un poco bobo al pensar que algo podría haber cambiado, negó con la cabeza y dejó la bolsa de cartón sobre la barra de la cocina, comenzó a vaciar el contenido al tiempo que escuchó maullidos detrás suyo.

Miró al suelo y encontró a Iggy sentado sobre sus patas traseras mirándolo con insistencia.

-Ahora qué?- preguntó el chico un tanto molesto mientras sacaba algunas latas de la bolsa

El pequeño felino siguió mirando un rato al chico hasta que este se volteó nuevamente hacia él con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Toma Iggy, come un poco,- dijo colocando una lata de atún frente al minino- lamento la hora, debes tener hambre

El gato miró a Ray con cierta desconfianza, el pelinegro solía tener cierta bipolaridad extraña que ponía al animal un tanto nervioso, cambiaba muy fácilmente de ánimo así que se molestaba por cualquier cosa.

El chico no le dio importancia y comenzó a guardar las latas que había comprado, atún para ser preciso, un cartón de leche y algo de pan tostado; tomo unas rebanadas y les untó algo de mantequilla, tomó su cuaderno y fue directamente a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El gato negro miró un momento en esa dirección y después miró el sobre blanco que aún se encontraba en el piso, maulló un poco tratando de llamar al chico pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Los maullidos de Iggy eran audibles para Ray pero el chico simplemente los ignoró, dentro de su habitación se encontraba a oscuras, iluminado simplemente por la luz que se colaba por la ventana, la cual era reflejada por el vidrio del marco que Ray sostenía entre sus manos; la foto en él mostraba a un albino sonriendo al pelinegro a su lado; una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por la mejilla de Ray hasta caer sobre el rostro de Erick, podía negárselo todo lo que quisiera, podía fingir que era fuerte y que no le importaba, pero él sabía la vdd, nunca había podido mentirse, le dolía mucho la muerte de Erick pero nunca había mostrado flaqueza o sensibilidad, debía ser fuerte, había hecho un promesa y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla; abrió el cajón de su buró y guardo dentro la foto, ya no tenía caso pensar en eso, sujeto la manija dudoso de volver a abrir el cajón pero después de un prolongado suspiro desistió, se recargo sobre la pared de su habitación, sentado sobre sus almohadas y comenzó a llorar en silencio, dejando ver, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que aún sabía llorar….

---FLaSH BaCK---

-No llores, los niños buenos no lloran…

Se escuchaba una voz que hablaba dulce y tiernamente aunque se escuchaba algo cansada y apagada, la escena se llevaba a cabo en la habitación de un hospital, el ambiente era algo triste, se respiraba en el aire, un pequeño pelinegro se encontraba arrodillado a los pies de una cama de sábanas blancas en la que se encontraba recostada una bella mujer de cabellos negros al igual que el pequeño, en su rostro podía verse el reflejo de una lucha silenciosa, en sus manos que secaban el llanto del pequeño podía verse la impotencia que sentía y la debilidad de su cuerpo, en sus ojos dorados se veía el amor de una madre y el dolor del miedo y la angustia, pero ya todo acabaría, estaba a punto de terminar…

-Mami?

La voz del pequeño se escuchaba haciendo eco por los pasillos del hospital, lejana y desesperada, al tiempo que la imagen se clavaba en el letrero de la puerta de aquella sombría habitación, en donde escrito con letras crueles se encontraba el destino de aquella frágil criatura….. este decía…..

………………………….."Desahuciada"……………………..

El día era indudablemente hermoso, el sol brillaba y el cielo se encontraba despejado y coloreado de un hermoso azul, sin embargo no lograba embargar de felicidad aquel rostro apiñonado que miraba con tristeza como el féretro en el que su madre dormía era bajado lentamente hacia la tierra, adornada con bellas flores blancas, las mismas que ella tanto adoraba, las mismas que se encontraban en su jardín.

Poco a poco las personas se fueron retirando, el pequeño seguía con la mirada clavada en la lápida de piedra que se alzaba con un bello ángel, no escuchaba las palabras que los adultos le decían, era como si solo fueran ecos, sollozos…. Ni siquiera le importaban las miradas de lástima que le dirigían, se quedo solo, de pie frente a una cruel realidad y entonces una mano se poso sobre su hombro, haciendo que volteara hacía arriba encontrándose con el rostro del hombre que ya conocía, con el de aquel hombre que lo visitaba de vez en cuando, al que no le importaba como le fuera en la escuela, el que estuvo ausente durante cada cumpleaños, el que estuvo ausente en el hospital….

-Ahora vivirás conmigo Ray- dijo con voz profunda mientras Ray volteaba nuevamente al ángel y comenzaba a llorar- no llores, -escucho desde arriba más como una petición que como un consuelo- ahora tienes que madurar, ser fuerte, no debes llorar, tienes que seguir…..

El pequeño secó sus lágrimas con cierto resentimiento, el hombre dejó de sujetarlo y se encaminó a la salida del lugar, murmurando algo que fue lo suficientemente audible para Ray, algo que había cesado sus lágrimas, que lo había obligado a seguir, que lo había hecho fuerte, que lo había obligado a huir años después y que aquel día, a sus seis años, lo había obligado a crecer….

-…..no llores…..por que tú la mataste…..

---Fin del FLaSH BaCK---

-Todavía se llorar papá,- murmuro el chico rememorando los sucesos que aún le dolían- aún puedo sentir, ser feliz, no me convertiste en una roca, no me convertiste en ti….

CoNTiNue……………..

--------------------

**Ari/ Bueno por fin terminé el 2º cap, a poco no me quedo bien triste, si algo traumática pero espero que les guste y pido disculpas por la tardanza, dejen reviews, bye nn**

**Ray/ O.O!**


End file.
